


Yes No Maybe

by crunchy_boings



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Coming Out, Not Beta Read, So are Lois Reese and Dewey but this ain’t about them now is it, Stevie Kenarban is here too but barely, THIS IS NOT SHIP AND I DO NOT SUPPORT INCEST, bi francis, bi malcolm, francis is a good brother, no beta read we die like men without friends to proofread for us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchy_boings/pseuds/crunchy_boings
Summary: Malcolm discovers that maybe he likes both girls AND boys. Thankfully, Francis is there to help him talk through his confusing feelings.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Yes No Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> *uploads this the day after pride month*

Malcolm stared across the courtyard at the school’s “it couple”.  
_God, I can’t decide who I’m more envious of. I would honestly take the chance to be either of them and date the other. They’re both just so perfect?_  
“Yknow, Stevie, I’d never understood people’s obsessions with other people’s relationships before. But now I really think I get it. I’ve never been more jealous of a couple. It’s just so not fair. He gets the prettiest girl in school and she gets the hottest guy! I don’t even know who I want to be more.”  
“Obviously… the guy…. Why would… you want to… date… a guy?” Stevie asked.

Malcolm blushed. “Well, I mean- I don’t want to date him… necessarily. But you have to admit he’s easily the most handsome kid you’ve ever seen. That’s why he’s so popular, right? Because he’s hot? It’s not gay to appreciate looks.”

“There’s no… not gay way… to… say that.”

“If I’m gay, then how have I had more girlfriends than you?” Malcolm defended.

“You know… a girl… asking… you out for… a dare… doesn’t count… right?”

“Whatever, Stevie. Just shut up about it.” Malcolm kept his head down for the rest of the lunch period.

At home, Malcolm was laying in bed lost in thought.  
_I can’t stop thinking about what Stevie said at lunch today. I did help Reese with cheerleading that one time— is that what makes someone gay? No, because then Reese would be gay, too. Besides, I can’t be gay because I like girls too much._

_Usually when I have dilemmas I just talk to Francis. But I don’t know if I can talk to anyone about this. I already know I like girls, why can’t I just leave it at that? I don’t need to know if I like boys too._

Malcolm heard commotion coming from outside his room. Everyone else was watching TV, but Malcolm had decided to take some time to think. Malcolm shot up when he thought he heard someone say Francis’ name. He burst out of his room and ran to the front door.  
Sure enough, Francis was there.

“Francis!!!” Malcolm shouted, running into his arms like some kind of sap.  
“Hey, Malcolm.” Francis said, dropping his bag to ruffle Malcolm’s hair.  
“You didn’t even tell us you were coming,” Malcolm said, meaning to be inquisitive but he was too smiley and excited.

“Well, I thought I would surprise you guys.” He said with a wink, clearly implying that he hadn’t planned on coming home either.

It wasn’t uncommon for Francis to avoid some form of trouble by coming home.

“And what money did you use to get here, Francis?” Lois suspiciously eyed her troublemaker son.

“Actually, Mom.” He leaned in, as if to say ‘I told you so’. “I got a job.” He patted himself on the shoulder.

“Well that’s great, Francis. Maybe now you’ll stop wasting the money I make and start wasting your own.” Lois said, walking away.

“Aw, is it such a waste of money to come home and see everyone’s beautiful faces?” He brought the boys together as they all made puppy dog faces. “Maybe you should let me come home more often.”

“When military school knocks some sense into you, maybe I’ll consider it.”

“Come on, Mom! You might as well say when pigs fly!” Malcolm groaned.

“No, that would be a lot more likely.” Lois laughed.  
“Whatever. I didn’t come here to be made fun of, believe it or not.” Francis said, picking his bag back up off the floor. He made his way to the boys bedroom, followed by Malcolm, Reese, and Dewey.

Once in the room, he put down his bag and sat on Malcolm and Dewey’s bed. The three boys piled together on Reese’s bed opposite him.

“So, why _did_ you come home?” Reese asked.

“Oh, you know. I might have _accidentally_ ruined the school's water system by dropping thousands of water beads in the sinks and toilets.” He said all too casually. “Also, a couple friends have been calling me and apparently there’s supposed to be a very cool party coming up soon. But I’m not telling you when it is because you can’t come.” The comment was directed at all three of them but he looked at Dewey, then Reese specifically.  
“Now, I’m going to take a nap and you guys are going to leave me alone, otherwise I’m locking you outside tonight.” Francis smiled. He waved his hand as he laid down, gesturing for the boys to leave the room.

They practically ran out of the room. Dewey and Reese went to watch tv but mostly just fought over what to watch. Meanwhile, Malcolm just sat at the dining room table thinking about what he should do. He needed to weigh his options on how best to keep his mind off of his weird feelings at lunch today.

 _I could do homework, but I hate doing homework because it reminds me of school. I could watch tv with Reese and Dewey, but I have a feeling there wouldn’t be much to watch considering they were both changing the channel every five seconds. I could go over to Stevie’s house, but I don’t know how Stevie would feel about me after I was being weird at lunch. Was Stevie that kind of friend? And anyways, Stevie’s parents are probably more annoying than my whole family put together. Okay, maybe not, but they’re up there._  
He could, apparently, spend a whole hour at the kitchen table doing nothing but getting frustrated about all the things he didn’t want to do.

And he did exactly that. Malcolm checked the time. _Francis must be up now. He never naps for more than an hour._ This was a product of him often falling asleep in places he wasn’t allowed to sleep in, and having to be moved each time a security guard found him.

“Hey, Malcolm,” Francis said, walking in from the bedroom and grabbing a carton of orange juice. “What are you thinking about?”

Malcolm was brought out of his thoughts by this. “Francis,” Malcolm said sincerely. “Can I talk to you about something?”

Francis was clearly taken off guard by the seriousness in Malcolm’s voice. “Oh… sure,” Francis smiled. “Is it about girls?”

“Well…” Malcolm started. “Yes and no. Can we go somewhere private?”

“Sure thing,” Francis nodded. He wasn’t normally this patient with his brothers, but he could be nice when he needed to be.

They stood and Malcolm led Francis back into the bedroom. He took a seat on his bed and Francis sat across from him.

“Francis.” Malcolm tried not to show his nervousness. “Is it- is it possible to like both girls and boys? Like, to like boys the same way I like girls. And I know I’m not gay so don’t call me that.”

Francis took some time with this. Carefully considering his words and forming a response to what Malcolm told him.

“Malcolm. You know how a gay person is homosexual and a straight person is heterosexual?” Malcolm nodded. “People who are both are called bisexual. That’s what you are.”

“Is it normal?” Malcolm asked, wringing his hands.

Francis stifled a laugh. “Malcolm Wilkerson. Are you asking me if something you are is normal?”

Malcolm opened his mouth for a response but none came.

“It’s not uncommon to be bisexual, Malcolm. Personally, I think it’s the only way to be.” Francis reassured.

“Wait,” Malcolm worked out. “Are you saying you’re like me? Bisexual?”

“Absolutely. I don’t know how anyone would want to be straight. Having every option available is pretty great.”  
Malcolm smiled a wide, validated smile.

“But Malcolm,” Francis said before Malcolm could get up to leave. “It’s not always going to be easy. Just like how people don’t like gay people, biphobia still exists. My advice is just… know who you are and you should be okay.”

“That’s weirdly profound.” Malcolm said. “Thank you, Francis. You’re the best brother anyone could ask for.” Malcolm pulled Francis into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes maybe I do project and maybe I decide that since Malcolm is gifted that means he has adhd. Yes maybe I do project and decide that since now Malcolm is a character I relate to that also means he’s bi like me. Maybe I want a brother like Francis instead of my crappy brothers.


End file.
